A Butterfly Caught in the Spider's Web
by Heavenly Sacrifice
Summary: Alois Trancy has never had a happy life. He has dealt with the many pains of his past. He was captured, and unable to fly. He was ripped apart and left alone. This was his life, the only one he knew and was never able to escape. (This is all in his perspective. )
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter of this fanfic. I hope that you all enjoy it. I had this beginning part written out for a while now and today I simply decide, "Why not turn it into a fanfic ?' So here I am doing just that. Enjoy ! c:_

* * *

_Broken. _

_Trapped. _

That is exactly how I felt. Everyday I had to live the life of pain. Never did I ever dream of hope. Every last bit I hope I had was lost in the ashes a long time ago. You tend to lose all hope or faith when you find yourself trapped. Forever seized and captured. By what you may ask yourselves ? It is simple, the silky, netted hell that I have come to fear; the spider's web.

I am Alois Trancy, formerly known as Jim Macken. I sit on this bleak, steel floor and try to remember. I attempt to find the happiness I once had, but that has already began to fade. A blurred image through the misery I call my life.

I used to have two parents, they are dead. I used to reside in an old village with those bloody idiots who treated me like filth. Though, they are all dead! Along with that horrific village; burned! Then as I ponder some more, a certain orange haired boy appears to me. He was the only one who cared. He was my brother, Luca. He cared for me and loved me. I had the same feelings in return for him, but he is dead and now I am alone. That is the reason I am in the wretched cell, because I am alone.

My body cowers and shakes beneath my pale skin. It was once beautiful. Now it is covered in bruises and marks. Marks given to me as a punishment. My icy blue eyes begin to lose their once beautiful color.

Oh, my eyes, the glistening orbs that disgust that man.

I tremble from how weak I am. My ribs poke through my pale but filthy skin. I look disgusting, vile even sickening. My knees are drawn up to my face. I am bruised and beaten. Crimson liquid slowly makes a trail down my back. I do not feel the pain though. I have grown used to each measure of physical abuse I was given. The only thing i have grown to fear are the memories. The haunt my mind, leaving it permanently scarred.

'This is my life' the thing I keep telling myself. From each night I am the one 'chosen' to sexually use my body in sinful ways. Those horrid way I did for the man I dared to call, 'Father.' This was the life, the life of a butterfly caught in the spider's web.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. I shall update as soon as I can! Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_So. I have a new chapter for you. This chapter deals with Alois' life before he became a slave, leading up to when Luca died. Yes, I know I wrote some things not in the Kuroshitsuji story line. I simply gave my own idea on how I believe Alois' life was in his childhood. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :3 Ps. I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes I may have not caught in the process of writing._

* * *

_Happiness..._

_Tragedy..._

My life came to it's start when I was born in that vile, disgusting village. I lived there in a small, poverty stricken home that did not have much to it. The ceiling was almost caved in, and you could see the tiniest bit of sun shine down to light our home. It was filthy, just as the future of life would come to be. It was a one story home consisting of a few pieces of disheveled furniture here and there. I come to wonder how my parents did not die sooner living in this horrid, disease ridden thing I dared to call home.

A few years past, and I soon came to have a younger brother. His name was, Luca. That boy was the only one I could consider to be close to. He was three years younger than I, but I still loved him very much. We had to live on very little when our parents were around, but we made do with what we had.

People may think I am a greedy, vile little boy, but truly I am not. I was willing to give up what I had for Luca in order to make sure he was alive and well. A few more years past, I was eight and Luca was five. Our parents had finally passed. We were devastated, but I knew it would have came sooner or later. We lived in a filthy, revolting village with rats running around. They carry the plague and I assume they carried our parents death with them.

It was then I knew I had to be the one to protect him. It was what an older brother was supposed to do. I come to ponder on if the death of my parents is the reason for my insanity. The insanity many claim I have. Who the bloody hell cares! Let those tarts believe what they want! I know who I am, Jim Macken or as many of you know now, Alois Trancy.

I sigh to myself as I take a step outside. My parents were already buried deep below in the ground. I come to think my heart and soul are there too, somewhere floating around in a deep pit of hell. My revolting, abhorrent soul, the one that has been tainted with so much impurity and hate. I clench my fists, wanting to scream, but something stops me. Two arms wrap around me from behind. Those arms were his. They belonged to Luca.

"Big brother!" he says, with a cheerful smile. Somehow he managed to get over our parents death with ease. "Let us go on the swing today. Oh how much fun that would be. I shall even push you!" he said, his dark chestnut orbs gazing up at me with a glint of happiness.

I sigh to myself and close my eyes. I had other ideas on what to do on that day. I decided we needed to survive on our own and the only way to do that was to do one of the lowest things two orphans could do; steal.

Yes, steal with our dirty and grimy little hands from those imbeciles who reside here in the village. I turn my body around, to face my younger brother. I see his dirty grey shirt along with that one overall strap that hangs off of his slim arm.

"I have other ideas in mind, Luca. We are going to steal, whatever we want!" I say. My icy eyes that seem to be as cold as my heart grow wide and I grimace.

Luca smiles at me. "Even from that fat, greedy baker?!" he says, happily. "Let us do that brother, please!"

I smiled and nod as I ruffle his hair. This was the beginning of my life of thievery. Our life, the life of my younger brother and I even though I never knew at that moment, it would soon come to end between the two of us. The thought of being alone never came to me at that time since I had him around. I never knew my life would come to its downfall.

I had Luca. And he had me, that is all we needed. We were the for each other and that seemed to be it. During our lives as two child thieves, we made it. We survived, steal an assortment of things! It was great!

Then came the last thing Luca and I would ever steal. My brother came to me with a bag he had stolen from an old, pathetic man. My icy orbs filled with happiness to see it contents. I took each think out, sighing a bit until I noticed something; a large bruise on Luca's forehead.

I lifted his orange locks to examine it. Once he told me who had done it, my fists clenched as I began cursing to myself. Oh how I hated those villagers, they were rubbish. They hated my brother and I for trying to live. I hoped they all die and, they did! They all did! II wish I could live in a world with just Luca and I, a more peaceful world. Even he agreed.

It was then that I heard those words. My brother, down on one knee. "Yes, your highness" he told me. I shall never forget that. It is a memory permanently glued in my mind. I was his highness. I smiled from utter happiness as I looked at him. He was the only one I ever wanted to see everyday of my pathetic little life.

Little did I know, that day he made a deal. A deal with a demon, just to make me happy. He knew I hated them, he knew I wanted them all dead and he made that happen. It had cost him his life, but it happened.

I watched flames burn down the village. They ripped it apart just as my heart would be later on. I could not help but laugh. All of their valuables would belong to Luca and I. Those bloody gits deserved it anyway for how they treated us.

I smile to myself as I notice a figure from afar; it was Luca. I run to him happily.

"Luca!" I say but get no response.

I try again and again, but no luck. I pick him up in my arms and I see his eyes; lifeless. Then something inside of my beating heart suddenly breaks. All of my feeling come crashing down on me and I experience something that is worse than death. I feel loneliness. I am alone and know I have no one.

Tears stream down my dirty face as I hold the boy close. Why ? I question, looking up at the sky. Why has God treated me like this ? I just want to know, was my life supposed to end in total turmoil ? I look up at the dark sky that is covered by sparks from the fire.

"Why!" I shout. "Please, don't leave me alone! I do not want to be alone!"

I continue shouting at what seems like nothing as my heart breaks. I have nothing. Everything I ever had and cared for was now gone. I want to die, but I only know death would be a privilege for what would soon come.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review and such. Next chapter should be out soon. It will be based on when Alois first arrived at the Trancy manor as a slave._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter three. Sorry for how late it was. My laptop is broken and I have to wait two weeks until I buy a new one. For now, I have been trying to manage time to type it on my phone. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

_Pain._

_Worthless._

I sit in the paint chipped wagon. A large black buttoned up shirt is on my body. My body that is covered in bruises and filth. The buttons are mismatched with their correct holes. I sigh, and try to find confidence in myself, but sadly I cannot.

Every hint of happiness I had was destroyed after the fire. The fire that caused me to be alone. I hate it, I hate everything. And now, I must suffer like the piece of garbage I am.

Right now, I know only hell is ahead of me. Pure hell, as I sit in this old beat up thing, heading up the graveled road. There are a few other boys sitting with me. I ponder to myself. 'Have they been through what I have ?' I doubt it, these pieces of shit do not know what pain I have been through. I hate them, just as I hate everything else.

Slowly, we arrive to a very large mansion. I have never seen something so beautiful in my life. It is very big, and I wonder who lives in it. Though, soon I will finally know. I curse my thoughts sometimes. The bloody things.

The rest of the boys and I are soon lined up. Single file, in a straight line. No one dares to move, in fear of being beaten by the tall, large men with whips surrounding us. I bite my bottom lip and look ahead. There I see this man. This vile, sickening man known as, Earl Trancy.

He looks disgusting. His two large teeth stick out, and he is very overweight. I scowl a tiny bit to myself. What does he want with us, this sick, twisted man.

My eyes grow wide as it is my turn to approach him. The first thing he notices, are my eyes. His expression turns to a scowl as I am soon thrown to the floor and kicked by him. "Your eyes are filthy!" He tells me. Yes, indeed. Filthy as my life has turned out to be.

I lay on the cold, hard floor. My eyes do not dare glance up at this man. I am scared for the first time in my life. My thin, fragile body shakes. I have never felt such an emotion in my life. I question whether life is worth living anymore. I want to die and get it over with.

I now know I have no one. Luca has left me and now I am treated as a worthless slave. Slowly, the men force me to get up. My legs shake and I am led to a cold, bland prison cell with the rest of the pieces of shit that were captured.

I am immediately forced onto the floor. My body slamming into it. I whimper at the harsh impact. It is no wonder my ribs have not cracked. Soon a few maids approach. They clean us slaves of our filth. Though as for me, no matter how many times I am bathed I shall always be worthless filth on this Earth. I am worth nothing and never will be.

I sigh and admit my fate. I will be a prisoner of my own life from now on. Trapped and having no where to go. My life is a dark abyss that I cannot escape. This is my fate and I know, God truly does hate me. But then again, everyone does. Except one person that is now gone from my horrid life.

Do I deserve this ? Probably, I think, closing my vile eyes. They are sickening, just as I am. I sit in this cell everyday, boys come and go. Some die from illnesses from our horrible living conditions. I know that man takes them. He uses their bodies for his own pleasure. How idiotic. Though, I am not good enough for that, I know it. I do not have the ability to pleasure anyone.

I want to be gone from this world. I have no hope. It is gone forever. My past has been buried with the ashes, along with my life. I am a tortured soul with no meaning. Death is too good for me.

* * *

_Next Update, soon! Hopefully I will get my laptop soon. Please review, I love you all. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I managed to type the next chapter. This one is kind of sad in the end. It revolves around when Alois 'seduced' the old Earl Trancy. But, no worries I did not put anything graphic in here. I couldn't do that. It is hard to write something like that since I hate the old Earl Trancy so much. And I completely adore Alois. Also, remember some of these parts were not in the anime. I simply made them up based on what I think would have happened. Well I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_ Misery._

_Seduction._

I began to hear stories during my stay here in this wretched cell. Other boys spoke of a fairy who can grant wishes.

Oh how lovely does that sound! Though only God knows I am unworthy. My dreams and wishes are shattered. I began to wonder. 'Do I even have a wish ?' Perhaps, but I will never be able to speak it.

My thin body begins to cower. My ribs begin to scrape against my pale skin. I am even skinnier than before I arrived. My health is definitely not in proper condition. At least I could steal food before the fire, now that is an impossible task to me to accomplish. I fear getting beat. I can feel the leather of the whip against my skin from the last beating. I remember how my blood slowly slipped from the wounds and began to dry. I hated it, I hate myself. I derserve the pain. My life is only misery. I have no freedom when I am seized by silky hell I call, the spider's web.

I sit in this cell alone. I am not good enough for that man. He said so himself, I am vile. My freedom is limited as I have no wings to soar on my own free will. They have been broken and ripped apart just as my life has been.

I slowly cower in this dirty cell. My body trembles, and I come to think. Images if my past travel through my head creating a portrait of my life. I come to a decision, if I want my freedom I must do whatever tricks I can to get it. Freedom is limited to those who work to get. I know I must trick the spider to free myself from him. The only way to do that; seduction.

Yes, seduction, a very low and sickening thing. Though, this choice may be the answer. I dream of freedom. I need to get my life back on track. I need to figure out my wish. Than perhaps I can figure out where I belong in this lifetime.

I sigh and begin to prepare for my fate. Seducing this sickening man is the only way I could begin my plan to become free. A few days pass and finally I get my turn, to meet the disgusting creature myself. He hates me, I know it will be regretful to him. I am one of the only boys in decent health enough to do it. Now is my only chance.

My body is slowly cleansed of the filth it is covered in. Though the long lasting piece of filth I truly am will never disappear. I close my eyes and sigh. A soft brush is taken through my pale blonde locks. They become neat and much softer. Next I dip my index finger into a bit of gloss. It trails across my bottom lip until they are coated in the shiny gloss. I gaze into the mirror at myself. I am not beautiful. I never will be. My eyes are the thing that stands out on me. Those sickening, repulsive things that create me; Jim Macken. I am a worthless, odious boy.

My next piece to finish my look for Earl Trancy is a silk kimono. I believe I have never worn such expensive looking clothing in my life. I have always worn what I could find or what I could steal when in the village. But, this piece of clothing stood out. It slid off of my shoulder and exposed most of my smooth, pale chest. My long, slender legs looked extremely beautiful in it. I almost seemed like a piece of art. Tonight I knew my plan would come into play.

I am slowly directed to this man. I am his next 'toy.' I am to be used by him so he gets pleasure. I on the other hand get nothing out of the experience. I approach the outside of the door and slowly walk in. I see that abhorrent man there. He seems to be almost shocked. He does not give me the same look as he did when he first punished me for my eyes. Now he seemed to be lusting for me.

"Hello, Father. I have come to see you" I said, purring the slightest bit. My voice fills with desire. Though not desire for what he will give to me, desire for my freedom. I watch the man crawl on the floor. I lift my long leg to him as he begins to kiss it. I find it displeasing, but I allow him to.

"Jim…" he speaks, unable to process any other words from how shocked he is that I could go from being sickening to this. Though, I still know in my heart I will always be that dirty child.

The room become vacant and soon it is only he and I. That is when thing begin. I swallow dryly and prepare for what may soon happen to me. I prepare to lose the only innocent thing about me.

He touches my body all over. I can feel his greedy hands still. His touches are permanent on my beautiful skin. I comply as best as I can. "Father.." I say. "Oh how lovely you are. I feel almost as if you are spoiling me. Though I would give anything to please you, I am your's only" I whisperer in a seductive manner. Though, those words feel like poison slipping off my tongue. I hate myself for what I say. I regret it.

The man smirks as he pushed me back onto the large, but comforting bed. His large, atrocious body is hovered above my small, fragile one. I gaze up at him, my icy eyes gaze into his. Though this was a wrong move. I receive a harsh slap from him. I am taken aback. I am completely shocked. "Do not look at me with those eyes, Jim. They are an abomination" he said in a growl.

I look to him. I need to do something to make him enjoy me once more. Soon an idea comes to mind. My slender arms wrap around his neck. "I apologize, Father. I just wish to give you the most pleasure I can. You deserve it after all. I belong to you and am only something for you to enjoy and nothing more. My body is entirely yours to use. I am not like the other boys in this manor, in fact they do not deserve you. I could give you much more than they ever could" I purr. Again, poison on my tongue that I have to painfully swallow. The words mean quite a lot to me. They are horrid things that slip from my mouth. I truly am garbage.

Soon, this man begins to use me. My words had an effect on him. I completed my task, though I do not feel accomplished. I sigh inside, but keep my attention focussed on the repulsive man before me.

I close my eyes as it begins. I scream loudly in pain as I discover pain. My fragile body cannot take it. It seems to be too much for me. Though this pain is nothing compared to the mental pain I feel. I am worthless. My innocence has been ripped from me and now I am nothing. A pathetic soul wandering this Earth. There is no purity in me. I wonder, what would he think of me now. What would Luca say to me about what I have just done…..

* * *

_Please review! I would adore if you did so. Thank you !_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I finally got the chance to post my new chapter. My computer has not been working, I am sorry about that. Well anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Life_

_Wishes_

Ever since that painful night, I have gained something. That thing is freedom. Even if it was the tiniest bit. I close my icy eyes as those painful memories leave permanent scars in my mind. They shall never leave me. They are a dark, painful abyss that shall stick to me leaving me mentally tortured. I hate this life of mine.

Life; a silly thing. No matter how hard you try, it is always controlled by someone but your own self. You cannot be completely free, I have come to learn that. You will always have fears and weaknesses that hold you back from achieving what you want. Though, I am not sure what I want. I truly do not know.

The other day I met that, 'fairy' the others spoke of. He was quite lovely though I only heard his voice. He asked me a simple question. A question that I had no answer for.

'What is your wish ?'

At that point in time, I had no idea. I pushed the question aside as I answered him simply. Freedom was limited to me. Even if I was that revolting man's 'favorite.'

I, Jim Macken, am a controlled soul. My body acts upon the will of others. I have the bruises and passion marks to prove it. I am a puppet that lives in fear of his past memories. Only one memory I treasure and that is, Luca. He is my only happiness, despite him being gone forever, adding to the pile of ashes that is my past. Will I ever be free ?

The answer is clear; no. I will always live in fear of my life and shall never be able to untangle myself from the web of lies people tell me. I am a simple butterfly who is forever stuck and trapped in my life.

A few more painful days pass. Each day I found myself in the same spot; lying next to that atrocious man in bed. It was hell, pure hell. I never want to experience such horror in my life. But today it was different. Tonight I lay in bed, my body covered in bruises and I think. My thoughts travel through my mind.

Soon they cone together piece by piece and I know what I want. I want to be free. I crave and lust for full freedom. My hatred hits a whole new level as I get up and walk to the window. My bare body shivers in the cold night air. My icy eyes glare at the coral blue moon as I hear that voice again.

Though it is different this time. Now, I know what I want.

'Say it...' The voices says.

My mouth opens and I begin to scream. "I want to be free!" I shout, loud enough to be heard. Instantly, a sharp pain shoots through my mouth. I scream loudly, all the pain of my life releasing from my tainted soul. Soon, a strange mark appears on my tongue.

My wish is granted. The old man is dead and now, I have a new identity. I am Count Alois Trancy, the new head of the Trancy manor.

My identity of Jim Macken is now lost forever in the ashes. This is now my new life, along with my new butler; Claude Faustus, better known as the fairy who granted my wish. Though he is no fairy. Only a demon.

A cold, heartless demon who only wants my soul. Once again, I am still a prisoner. I am the player in a childish game and my soul is the prize. Though, in the end I will be nothing but the loser. I have lost everything.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that ? I was wondering if I should continue on with the story line up until Alois' death, but keep it in his perspective ? Do you think I should ? Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is my next chapter. Is has been taking me a while, since my laptop is broken and I type this on my phone. So, I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_Empty Smiles._

_Broken Hearts._

If you are me, you realize how quickly each day passes. You try to smile your best, even though it is hard. The troubles of my past stay with me, even now.

I am Alois Trancy, that is my new name after I took the identity of the missing child from the Trancy home. It has been a few years since the old man was killed by my request. Many things have happened and changed.

I am still living in fear. I have a tall, mysterious butler. His name is Claude Faustus. He seems to be all I have at this current moment. Though I am afraid he will leave me. I do not want to be alone again, it is the thing I fear the most.

I wake up one day in a soft, beautiful bed. My room is lovely, ever since I rid of the old, repulsive memories it used to hold. Change is splendid. I do not miss that man. He ruined me and used my body for his own pleasure. He deserved death. Though, I know I do as well. I deserve to burn in hell, I am no angel and never will be. I am impure and tainted.

I open my icy eyes, they are as cold as my heart. I stare at the wall blankly before I notice him; Claude. He comes to me, preparing me for the day. Of course, I tease him as I fondle with the buttons of my clean, white shirt. He gives me no reaction he never does. 'How strange...' I think.

Claude is the one being I truly care for. He is someone I never hope to lose. Each childish act I perform is a hope to get him to notice me or at least smile. I have not had anyone sincerely smile at me in years. The only one that ever did that was, Luca. Oh how much I miss him. Though, he is dead. He is left in the ash of my grave. Buried deep below the soil.

I soon give up and allow him to dress me. It is no use, he does not care the way I wish he would. As soon as he leaves, I roll on my bed. I begin laughing.

'No one cares. No one does, I am alone in this world' I think. I express my sadness with humor as I think of how pathetic and worthless I am. I am nothing but a mere joke to everyone. I even question if that bloody demon wants my soul. I know that it is sour and tasteless. It makes not the least bit if sense why he deals with me. I sigh to myself, covering my shameful face into the covers.

Soon, breakfast is served to me. My maid stands beside me. Her name is Hannah Anafeloz. I secretly fear her. She is a demoness, but a strange one at that. I look to my breakfast, digging my knife deeply into the center of my egg.

"Hannah, don't you think eggs are pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities" I say, staring at the mixture I just made on my plate. It is like me in a way. I am pitiable, broken and robbed of any hopes I could have ever had. Life means nothing to me. Though death is too good for me.

I look to the red liquid on my left that is my drink. I quickly dump out over on purpose. Hannah rushes to my side to clean it. I must get this disgusting, weak look off of my face.

I scream, as if I were in pain. She looks to me as a wicked grin appears on my lips. Hannah must not see my weaknesses.

"A maid must never look at her master directly..." I say. My finger moves forward. It digs into her eyes socket, gouging her once beautiful eye out. I watch as the crimson liquid drips down my finger.

There is a truth behind this. I fear Hannah. I am scared she will one day leave me. I show her my dominance to prevent such a thing from happening. I refuse to feel loneliness again. I refuse to see her leave me, though, she never does. It is rather odd.

Hannah is a strange demon. I question why she stays with me, even after I abuse her in such horrific ways. Does she actually...care?

How stupid for me to think that. No one cares for me. I am a simple child, who has been through so much, yet I truly know I deserve everything I have received in life. It is God's way of punishing a brat like myself. I despise him, oh how he makes me suffer.

After I finish with Hannah, Claude comes to clean the blood from my finger. I watch, him and sigh to myself. What a cruel butler he is. Why does this demon even keep me around? My soul is worthless and pathetic just like I am. It is rather funny. Oh how much of a joke I am. A foolish young boy with many issues, though, I deserve no pity. Pity is for those worthy of life. The ones who are loved and cherished.

I have none of that. I am alone.

* * *

I shall be back with my next chapter soon. That will go from when his uncle comes, until the end of episode one. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the new chapter everyone. I am so excited about this story! I have been updating as much as I can. It is hard because I use my phone to type them. I am sorry for that. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

_Lies._

_Ignorance_.

A few hours had passed. I had some ignorant, vile people visit me. Including the man who was apparently my uncle. Though he truly is not. He is a greedy, inconsiderate swine, who only wants is my money.

My money. The money I have been granted after that gruesome man was killed. I do not pity him. He deserved death.

I laugh to myself as I watch the man I must call, 'uncle' catch the money that floats around him. How humorous.

As I walk inside with Claude, a knock comes from the door. I raise an eyebrow. My butler opens it as a tall, mysterious man approaches. He looks like a drenched rat. Though, he had an intoxicating smell. Oh how lovely it is.

It appears I am letting him stay with us. I could not help but allow him. Perhaps I will have another person to play with since Claude never seems to want to. How revolting.

I wish he knew how much I lusted for his attention. Though, he never gives it to me. Though, this man I find strange. I like it. I honestly do.

A bit of time passes. I get a chance to speak to him. He carries a large chest. I am curious of it's contents. He offers me a deal; I show him to the basement and I get a peek in the chest. What a lovely deal. A deal that seems fair in my childish mind.

Though, little do I know I will only regret it later like most things. I soon escort him to the basement. Her shows me a tin labeled, 'Moon Drop Tea.' I raise my blonde eyebrow.

Little did I know what was in this tin. A soul. The soul of the one known as Ciel Phantomhive. Just before my eyes, it was all revealed to me. This man was a demon. Ciel's demon. I wanted Ciel. I wanted him as mine.

A fight broke out in my manor. Demon against demon. Claude against Sebastian. I tried to get my prize; Ciel Phantomhive. Though, I was unsuccessful. The strange man known as a Sebastian Michaelis had escaped. How tragic.

Soon, the lights go out. Thunder sounds and lightning strikes the manor. I fall to my knees, tears leaking out of my pitiable eyes. I am afraid. I have childish fears. They stay apart of me. I despise it.

I weep and shake beneath my pale skin. I want Claude. He is the only one who has seen me like this; weak and revolting. That is why I know he will use this to his advantage.

I want him to love me. I want to find the kindness deep within him. That is, if there is any. I want that demon to care for me. Show me true emotions instead of the emotionless front he always puts forward.

I look at him with tears in my eye. He still has that look as I gaze into those golden eyes. I ask him about my soul. I ask if he wants it.

"I will devour your soul in one hell of a bite..." He replies.

What a lie. What a bloody lie. He does not want my soul. He wants to use me for his own good, just like the old man did.

No one cares. I have no one to trust. My life is a dark abyss that is swallowing everything, including me. I feel the hate he has for me. No matter how many times I try, he will never show me affection.

Claude Faustus will forever be the creature whom lurks to hunt his prey. His prey, is me.

I am the butterfly, he is the spider.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Next update coming soon!_


End file.
